moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Anihilacja: HallenWest cz. 3
LoboTaker leżała na ziemi, cięzko dysząc. Była cała poraniona- jej ręce i nogi były pełne głębokich nacięć, jedno oko było opuchnięte przez potężną sliwę. Baldanderka podniosła lekko wzrok i zobaczyła przed kilka metrów przed sobą leżącego twarzą do ziemi Endera. Nie ruszał się, choć oddychał. Justus z prędkością mrugnięcia okiem z postaci Kahrla wrócił do swojego oryginalnego "ja". Wziął do ręki leżący niedaleko łańcuch LoboTaker i zaczął powoli zbliżać się do Baldanderki. - Co to było?- spytała wycieńczona Lewica. - Postać innego Rycerza.- odpowiedział Justus, kręcąc łańcuchem w powietrzu.- Z resztą, to i tak nieważne. - O co ci chodzi?- spytała Baldanderka, usilnie próbując wstać.- Czemu nas atakujesz? - Głoszę słowo Boga.- odpowiedział Justus. - Komu, skoro wszystkich próbujesz pozabijać?!- wykrzyczała Lobo, rzucając się na potwora. Ten w odpowiedzi zamachnął się i uderzył łańcuchem. Baldanderka pomimo trudności zdołała się schylić i uniknąć trafienia własną bronią, jednak sekundę po tym wydarzeniu dostała z kolanka prosto w twarz. Siła ciosu była tak duża że ciało dziewczyny miało już paść na ziemię, jednak Justus złapał ją za włosy, przyciągnął i ponownie uderzył z kolanka. Potem znowu i znowu, aż pokryta własną krwią Baldanderka padła ponownie na ziemię. - No dobrze, przyznaję, trochę się na was wyżywam.- powiedział Justus.- Miałem szczerą nadzieję że wezmę udział w ataku na Federację. Jestem nieco...zniesmaczony. - A...co do tego ma Federacja?- spytała LoboTaker. Czuła jak dosłownie coś się w niej gotuje, jeśli wytrzyma jeszcze trochę to zdoła odblokowac Rage albo Furię. Wtedy będzie miała szanse. - Tego się już nie dowiesz.- odpowiedział wysłannik Legiona, zamachując się łańcuchem. Lobo spojrzała na niego zszokowana. - Nie możesz zabić innego Baldandera!- zakrzyknęła Lewica. Justus zaśmiał się z politowaniem. - To patrz.- odpowiedział. Baldanderka patrzyła jak ostrze umieszczone na końcu łańucha zbliża się do jej ciała. Zdążyła jedynie pomyśleć, że za ułamek sekundy jej własna broń wbije się w jej prawe oko- ledwie przebijając się przez czaszkę, co spowoduje długą i bolesną śmierć. Gdy jednak ostrze było kilka milimetrów od jej oka łańcuch się....zatrzymał. Zupełnie jakby zawisł w powietrzu. Nie było to jedyne dziwne wydarzenie. Justus zakrzyknął z bólu i spojrzał w dół. Zobaczył ubraną w białą rękawiczkę dłoń- otoczona była niebieskim płomieniem i przebijała się centymetr od miejsca, w którym potwór miał serce. LoboTaker spojrzała kto ją wybawił. Momentalnie się skrzywiła- już wolałaby być po tysiąc razy uratowana przez Przemka i Strange. - Rozumiem twoją chęć sprzątnięcia Lobosi, Czarna Owieczko.- powiedział Bill, stojąc za zaskoczonym Justusem w swojej ludzkiej postaci.- Niestety, mam układ z pewnym półżywym żołnierzem. Justus kaszlnął czarną posoką, która pobrudziła mu hustę. W życiu by się nie spodziewał, że w tym miasteczku znajdzie jedno ze spuścizn Baphometa. Zdołał jednak zebrać w sobie siłę i uderzyć łokciem prosto w twarz przeciwnika. Nie przyniosło to jednak efektu, gdyż ta część ciała po prostu przeszła przez twarzy Cyferki. W tej sytuacji Justus spróbował innej strategii- jego nogi zmieniły się w o wiele bardziej umięśnione, ciemnoszare. Potwór wybił się z uwięzi Billa, odskakując kilka metrów dalej i łapiąc się za poważną ranę, która zaczęła się już goić. - Nie ma mowy.- powiedziała LoboTaker, wstając.- Nie dam Ci mnie ocalić. Bill po prostu popchnął ją palcem w czoło tak, że dziewczyna znów znalazła się na ziemi. - Nie mogę się zdecydować, czy powinnaś żyć, czy umrzeć.- powiedział Bill, unosząc się lekko nad ziemią.- Więc nie wchodź mi w drogę żeby mnie nie kusiło. Z ust Justusa wyrosło bio-działo, które wystrzeliło z niesamowitą prędkością. Bill był jednak szybszy- stworzona przez niego, 2 metrowa kula wchłonęła pocisk a potem poddała go skomplikowanym procesom przemiany tak, ze z drugiej strony zamiast morderczej broni, wyleciała zwykła pestka. Potwór wiedział że zaraz znowu dobije do swojego limitu zmian, a stwór Baphometa nie był kimś, z kim mógł się mierzyć bez swojej najpotężniejszej zdolności. Justus musiał więc ponownie się zmienić. Bez oszczędzania. W ciągu kilku sekund ciało wysłannika Legionu zaczęło się zmieniać i po chwili przed Billem stanęła zupełnie inna istota. W samym centrum HallenWest pojawiła się gigantyczna, mierząca 50 metrów istota, o wyglądzie dwóch zszytych ze sobą plecami kobiet, które miały skrzydła zamiast rąk. Bill gwizdnął z uznaniem. - Ktoś tu pił mleko.- stwierdził duch, poprawiając cylinder. Olbrzym podniósł obydwie głowy i otworzył usta, przed którymi zaczęły materializować się kule energii. Baldanderka i większa część mieszkańców HW patrzyła na to z przerażeniem, jednak tylko Lobo pamiętała, co tego typu stwór był w stanie zrobić w Globalu. Jeśli te kule spadną na miasteczko, to może być jego koniec. Nagle czerwone światło opromieniło całe HallenWest. Zaskoczony potwór zobaczył, jak tuż nad jego głową otwiera się wyrwa w czasoprzestrzenii, prowadząca prosto do niemal pustego, bezkresnego wymiaru ducha. Bill zaczął poruszać palcami jak gdyby kierował wielką orkiestrą. Dwie kobiece głowy zamknęły usta, a wielkie kule energii zaczęły lecieć w kierunku miasteczka. Grawitacja w okolicy wyrwy się jednak zmieniła i o ile sama forma Justusa pozostała na swoim miejscu, tak kule uleciały nagle wysoko w górę, wpadając prosto do innego wymiaru. Zaskoczony Justus nie wiedział jak zareagować. Bill jednak wiedział. Wyciągnął przed siebie jeden z palców, z którego wyleciała biała wiązka na tyle silna, że ucięła jedno ze skrzydeł potwora. Masywna, 40 metrowa kończyna spadła na szereg bloków mieszkalnych, druzgocąc je razem z ludźmi którzy tam przebywali. - Bill!- zakrzyknęła wściekła LoboTaker. Duch uśmiechnął się, bezczelnie puszczając Baldanderce oczko. - No co?- spytał.- Wypadek przy pracy. Justus zmienił swoją formę w taką przypominającą dwumetrowego, szarego pterodaktyla z żelaznym dziobem, po czym zanurkował w powietrzu i natarł prosto na Cyferkę. Jako że Bill był zajęty drażnieniem się z Lobo, nie zauważył ataku i w pełni mu uległ. Żelazny dziób co prawda nie przebił się przez jego ciało, ale z impetem wbił ducha prosto w przewrócony, ciężko opancerzony wóz. Justus zmienił się ponownie, podniósł z ziemi nóz taktyczny i zamachnął się żeby rzucić nim w leżącego przeciwnika. Nie zwrócił przez to uwagi na Lobo, która podeszła go od tyłu, wykręciła nadgarstek i uderzyła pięścią w głowę tak mocno, że mężczyzna się zatoczył. Następnie Baldanderka przywołała do swych rąk Kosę Shinigami i uderzyła tak szybko, że Justus ledwie zdołał odskoczyć. - Zasrańce.- wyszeptał wysłannik Legiona.- Nawet we dwójkę mnie nie pokonacie. - To dobrze że jest nas więcej.- stwierdził Bill, otrzepując się z brudu. Wtem Justus poczuł na sobie czyiś wzrok. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył dziwną istota- w najprostrzych słowach wyglądała jak oko, unoszace się w powietrzu dzięki przyczepionym, czerwonym skrzydłom. Potwór gotował się żeby zabić istotę, jednak wtedy jej oko zalśniło złotym blaskiem. Niegdysiejszy pół-Baldanders poczuł jak całe jego ciało zaczyna drętwieć, a potem powoli się zmieniać. Od nóg w górę zaczęła pokrywać go złota powłoka, podona do kamienia. - Nie!- zakrzyknął Justus, próbując się wyrwać z czaru sługi Billa.- NIE! Bill natomiast po prostu do niego podszedł i strzelił siarczyście w twarz. - Zamknij się w końcu.- powiedział duch. Dwie sekundy później całe ciało Justusa zamienione zostało w złota statuę. Wyglądała ona nawet dośc artystycznie- szczególnie niemy krzyk który już na zawsze miał pozostać na twarzy istoty która próbowała wyrżnąć HallenWest. - No cóż, to chyba czas na mnie.- stwierdził Bill, dotykając posągu i sprawiając, że zniknął.- Póki co dam Ci spokój, Loboś. Trzymająca ciężko rannego Endera dziewczyna wskazała na niebo nad HallenWest. - Nie zapomniałeś o czymś?- spytała Lobo, wskazując na wielki, międzywymiarowy portal nad miasteczkiem. - Nie.- powiedział Bill, gdy na jego ramieniu usiadła istota która dobiła Justusa.- Czemu pytasz? - Ty mały, zasrany, kozojebny...- klnęła Lobo. Bill nie chcąc tracić więcej czasu, pstryknął palcami, a wyrwa zaczęła się powoli zmniejszać. Sam duch wyciągnął coś z wewnętrznej kieszeni swojej marynarki. - Masz, poczęstuj się.- powiedział Bill, dając dziewczynie kopertę. Ta wyrwała mu ją, zgrzytając zębami. - Przysięgam, gdyby nie fakt że jestem wykończona to twój tatuś nie miałby pierworodnego.- powiedziała LoboTaker. Bill natomiast uniósł się w powietrzu a za jego plecami zaczął powstać krąg światła. - 18, 12, 7, 13, 7, 24, 26, 7, 17, 13, 7, 10, 20, 24, 29, 18, 7, 17!- zakrzyknął ze satysfakcją w głosie Bill, po czym zniknął w oślepiającym blasku. - O co mu do k#rwy chodzi?- wyszeptała wykończona Lobo, mając na myśli zarówno dziwne pożegnanie ducha, jak i słowo "HYDRA" na kopercie. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures